


Did You Kiss a Few Frogs While Looking For Your Princess?

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: A conglomeration of my Jebi tumblr prompt fills!





	Did You Kiss a Few Frogs While Looking For Your Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from avon lady by chutes & ladders

Gabi trailed her fingers up and down Jenna’s arm, a habit she’d picked up the more time they’d spent together. She had these little moles that were easy to trace, like playing dot to dot with invisible ink.

Jenna’s eyes were shut, a soft, appreciative hum passing her lips as little goosebumps popped up around the giraffe Gabi was making.

They’d been doing _this_ for over a year now - dating, but for the past couple weeks it’d been more like cohabitating. Gabi would come over after work, lay on the couch with her head on Jenna’s shoulder. Or they’d binge bad reality TV and Jenna would lay her head in Gabi’s lap and let her play with her hair - grown out to just above her shoulders now. Sometimes they’d kiss goodnight at the door, but sometimes Gabi would pull Jenna into her arms and they’d fall asleep curved together.

It was arguably the happiest either of them had ever been, which was, admittedly, a low bar. Brandon had been sort of a huge douchebag, and Jenna, well.

It was safe to say that they were both extremely happy, though. And that neither of them wanted to lose the other.

Which was why, probably, most likely or most definitely, they hadn’t said it yet.

It being I love you.

Which, okay, obviously everyone goes at their own pace. But this was less a matter of not knowing if they meant it, or it being too early, and starting to become that they felt it was too late in the game. Like when someone tells you their name and you forget it but you’ve been friends for months and you’re too embarrassed to ask.

But it was starting to get to Gabi, honestly. She loved Jenna, loved her so much, and she wanted her to know that in plain words and not in implication.

She figured, maybe, possibly, now was definitely the time to make that happen. She’d gotten a good grade back that morning, someone had tipped her a twenty on a super cheap bill at the restuarant that afternoon, and Jenna had been at her place when she’d gotten home.

It was really a now or never situation.

She parted her lips, trying to channel all the old theatre kid courage she could, and finally expelled, “I love you.”

Jenna looked up at her, tapping the volume down on the laptop in front of them before she asked, “Did you say something, babe?”

“I love you,” Gabi repeated, her voice thankfully solidifying. She smiled slightly at Jenna’s widening eyes. “You don’t have to say it back, or anything, if you aren’t ready, okay? I just wanted you to know.”

Jenna’s mouth visibly tried to form words, but all that came out was, “What?”

“What?” Gabi repeated.

“You. Gabs. Do you like, do you think I don’t love you?”

“No- no, I just didn’t want to force you to say something you weren’t ready to say.”

Jenna shifted suddenly, pulling her back straight so she could look her in the eyes. She reached forward, cupping her hand around the side of Gabi’s face. “Gabrielle G. Granger, I love you so much, and I’ll tell you that every minute of the day if it’s what you want. I’ll yell it from the rooftops.”

Gabi grinned, a big, toothy grin that rounded her cheeks further, made the skin around her eyes crinkle up. “No rooftops today,” she said with a small laugh.

“You sure? I could open a window or something. I could like,” she inhaled quickly, quietly, and called out, “I love you!”

Gabi lunged at her, putting her hand over her mouth as they both laughed wildly, tumbling backwards onto the couch cushions. “Oh my god, stop before we get a noise complaint,” she hissed, peering down at her girlfriend.

Jenna winked, running her tongue along the inside of Gabi’s palm.

“Oh, gross! What are you, five?” she snorted, pulling her hand back and swiping it on Jenna’s PJ bottoms.

“It worked didn’t it?”

“You’re a menace.”

“But you love me.”

She planted a kiss on her forehead. “But I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm literally always open for prompts and so STARVED for jebi content tht i'm alsays creating it so hmu on tumblr @wlwshehulk w your prompts!!


End file.
